C'est Amour
by Sweetencore
Summary: O amor não se gasta com os anos... ele apenas se fortalece... AU 1x2 Fic abandonada! Leia o profile


C'est Amour

Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ Lemon (sС depois)  
Disclaimers: GW nЦo me pertence, apenas a mente insana que criou essa histСria.

:3 :3 :3

"O amor nЦo se gasta com os anos... ele apenas se fortalece..."

:3 :3 :3

CapМtulo 1 - Heart

:3 :3 :3

5 anos de idade...

:3 :3 :3

O pequeno garoto de cinco anos desenhava calmamente um rabisco qualquer com o lАpis de cor azul, completamente isolado do resto das crianГas, que estavam a um canto, modelando com massa de modelar.

Os olhos azuis nem mesmo ligaram. Suas mЦozinhas tiraram seu cabelo chocolate da frente de seu rosto, para que pudesse voltar a desenhar de novo.

Esperava pacientemente sua mЦe. Ela sempre se atrasava, entЦo ele nem mesmo ligava. Entrava na creche de manhЦ e passava o dia todo em seu prСprio canto, sС interagindo com os outros quando era obrigado pela professora.

Todo dia depois do expediente da creche ele ficava esperando sua mЦe. Sempre tinham a liberdade de escolherem o que fazer enquanto esperavam seus pais, e ele, sem exceГУes, preferia escolher algo totalmente diferente do resto da turma.

Ele ainda nЦo havia se adaptado. Era muita coisa para que sua cabecinha assimilasse tudo. Havia se mudado do JapЦo hА alguns meses quando seu pai foi transferido no trabalho.

Ele nЦo gostara nada, nada daquilo, mas quem disse que uma crianГa de cinco anos tem qualquer tipo de poder de escolha?

Continuou rabiscando as linhas sem sentido e sem forma - que nem de longe lembravam o talento que ele viria a ter um dia, ainda longe -, rapidamente trocando para o lАpis vermelho, sem notar que grandes olhos o observavam.

Demorou ainda alguns segundos desenhando atИ que a pequena figura se aproximasse dele. Heero ainda a ignorou por algum tempo. NЦo gostava de outras pessoas.

Mas foi inevitАvel interagir com a outra crianГa quando ela estendeu algo bem embaixo de seu nariz, bloqueando sua visЦo de seu desenho.

Encarou o outro com um de seus piores olhares para que ele fosse embora, mas isso nЦo adiantou, ele apenas continuou empurrando o objeto em direГЦo a Heero, que finalmente prestara atenГЦo.

Parecia uma espИcie de cavalo, mas o do garoto estava deformado e meio troncho, por isso, empurrou a mЦo do outro para longe e tentou voltar a se concentrar em seu desenho, o que foi totalmente impossМvel quando o menino sentou-se ao eu lado, colocando o cavalo sobre o papel em que desenhava.

Estava comeГando a se irritar, mas nЦo podia bater no garoto. Sua mЦe o proibira.

- и para vocЙ. Fui eu que fiz. - o garoto falou pela primeira vez. Sua voz era irritante para Heero.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

Heero encarou a escultura de massinha sobre a mesa e a pegou com as duas mЦos, esmagando-a rapidamente e a jogando em um canto da sala. Deu lМngua para o outro garoto e voltou a "trabalhar".

O garoto de olhos grandes o encarou chocado por longos minutos e logo lАgrimas comeГaram a escorrer de seus olhos e ele escondeu a cabeГa entre os braГos, nЦo querendo que ninguИm visse seu choro.

Heero o olhou de soslaio, podendo ouvir, claramente, os soluГos que o garoto nЦo conseguia reprimir. Ficaram assim ainda por algum tempo. Heero desenhando e o outro garoto soluГando alto.

E entЦo, o barulho do choro comeГou a irritА-lo e ele soltou, falando pela primeira vez, em uma voz fria e irritada.

- Pare de chorar. VocЙ me irrita. - o outro garoto nada respondeu, apenas continuou na mesma posiГЦo. Heero entЦo largou com violЙncia o lАpis de cor na mesa, se levantando raivoso atИ a escultura distorcida que descansava no chЦo.

и... alguns anos seriam necessАrios para ajeitar aquele mal humor.

As mЦozinhas morenas pegaram o cavalo nas mЦos, mexendo nele rapidamente.

Se aquilo fizesse o garoto calar a boca, serviria.

Foi atИ a mesa, se sentando de novo, cutucando o garoto sem nome com seu dedo, e quando ele nЦo reagiu, balanГando seu corpo com sua mЦo. Um olho violeta apareceu sobre o braГo, espiando o que acontecia com curiosidade e levantou-se por completo quando viu o que lhe era estendido.

Abriu um grande sorriso, acolhendo em suas mЦos o cavalo de massinha recИm refeito nas suas mЦos, encarando Heero logo em seguida, para depois devolver-lhe a escultura.

- и seu. Eu fiz!

- NЦo, nЦo И! Esse aМ fui eu que fiz. - disse sem muita importБncia, voltando-se ao seu desenho, para logo depois completar tМmido. - и seu.

O pequeno americano abraГou com cuidado o cavalo, voltando-se para o desenho de Heero logo em seguida, olhando-o com interesse, ao mesmo tempo em que se apresentava.

- Sou Duo. Duo Ma...ma...x... - comeГou, mas nЦo terminou, muito provavelmente ainda nЦo tendo decorado o prСprio sobrenome, acabando por desistir depois de algumas fracas tentativas. - Sou Duo!

- Hmpf! Heero...

- Heero?! Esse И o seu nome? Gostei! Soa legal. - seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e alguns poucos minutos de silЙncio se fizeram presentes, para logo depois serem quebrados por Duo. - Seus olhos sЦo diferentes! - disse em um tom surpreso, referindo-se aos olhos puxados de Heero.

Nunca havia visto igual.

- Se nЦo gosta, nЦo olhe! - respondeu grosso, rabiscando com mais forГa, nЦo por irritaГЦo, mas pelo outro nЦo ter gostado de seus olhos.

- Eu disse que eram diferentes! Nunca disse que nЦo tinha gostado!

- Hmpf! - Duo estava prestes a dizer qualquer coisa quando viu a professora se aproximar, avisando-lhe que sua mЦe havia chegado.

Levantou-se e se aproximou de Heero e beijou-lhe a bochecha antes de acenar-lhe um tchau rАpido.

- AtИ amanhЦ, Heero!

- AtИ amanhЦ? - estranhou. Nenhuma crianГa quisera vЙ-lo no dia seguinte. Porque, pelo o que seu pouco conhecimento de inglЙs lhe explicava, aquilo significava "atИ o dia seguinte". EntЦo por que aquele garoto estranho dissera aquilo para ele. Sua pergunta logo foi respondida, arrancando um sorriso interno dele.

- и. AtИ amanhЦ, afinal, somos amigos, nЦo somos? - respondeu, saindo correndo atИ a porta, onde sua mЦe jА o esperava, deixando Heero para trАs, sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Amigos? и... eles eram amigos.

E mal imaginava que o status de amigo sС duraria por pouco tempo.

:3 :3 :3

6 anos...

:3 :3 :3

Duo espalhou cola pelo papel cartЦo de modo desajeitado, quase melando tudo, para depois completar a lambanГa jogando a purpurina colorida em cima. Esperou alguns minutos para que a... a... a coisa secasse e pegou os pincИis, desenhando um cavalo e duas pessoas sobre ele na frente do cartЦo com formato de coraГЦo, colorindo o desenho logo depois.

Passou as mЦos meladas de cola nos cabelos curtos, sentindo os fios grudarem em sua nuca. Passou novamente os dedos, tentando tirar o lМquido pegajoso da cabeГa, mas apenas piorando a situaГЦo, por isso, desistiu.

Deu alguns passos atrАs para observar sua obra de arte, pegando-a em mЦos logo em seguida, olhando ao redor, entre as outras crianГas que faziam cartУes de dias dos namorados, procurando uma em especial.

Achou Heero sentado em uma carteira nЦo longe dali, concentrado em seu cartЦo. Haviam se tornado amigos hА mais ou menos um ano e nЦo haviam se separado desde entЦo, quer dizer, sС naquele momento, uma vez que o americano escolhera por fazer seu cartЦo longe do japonЙs, por querer que fosse uma surpresa. E agora que estava pronta, ele seguiu para perto de Heero.

- Hee-chan. - chamou o amigo, fazendo-o desviar a atenГЦo do cartЦo para ver quem era e ao encontrar Duo parado a sua frente, escondeu rapidamente o cartЦo sob sua carteira, nЦo deixando que o outro visse.

- JА disse para nЦo me chamar assim. - irritou-se com o apelido. Aquele americano estЗpido havia aprendido aquilo com sua prСpria mЦe, ao ouvi-la chamА-lo daquele jeito em uma das poucas vezes em que ela havia chegado antes que a mЦe de Duo.

- Mas И bonitinho... de qualquer forma... pega. - suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado e suas mЦos tremiam ao segurar o cartЦo estendido para Heero. - и para vocЙ. Heero olhou surpreso para o que Duo chamava de cartЦo e o recebeu, notando logo o desenho mal feito do cavalo na frente.

Ele sabia que Duo amava cavalos, mas aquilo... irritava um pouco...

Abriu o cartЦo, encontrando um emaranhado de rabiscos, muito provavelmente as letras "originais" que Duo inventara ao querer escrever algo. Olhou-o com curiosidade.

- O que estА escrito aqui? - perguntou meio confuso, virando o papel de cabeГa para baixo. Talvez assim fosse capaz de entender.

- S...se... me... mo...do... - gaguejou, confundindo ainda mais o outro.

- O que?!

- Seja... me... meu...

- Fala logo, Duo!

- Sejameunamorado! - falou em um Зnico fТlego, mas o suficiente para que o outro entendesse.

- Seu... namorado? - suas bochechas tambИm coraram. Ele sabia o que era um namorado. Era uma pessoa... que... que nem seu pai e sua mЦe... sС que sem morar na mesma casa... era uma pessoa que vocЙ gostava muuuuuuuito. E ele gostava bastante de Duo... entЦo... por que nЦo? - Quer que eu seja seu namorado? - o americano balanГou positivamente a cabeГa, balanГando seu corpinho de um lado para o outro. - EntЦo tudo bem...

- Mesmo? - tentou confirmar, quem sabe nЦo havia tido ouvido errado?

- Mesmo. - sorriu tМmido, puxando seu cartЦo debaixo de sua carteira, entregando-o Ю Duo. - Isso И para vocЙ. - Duo nem mesmo ligou para o cartЦo tЦo bem feito de Heero. Apenas abraГou-o fortemente, beijando sua bochecha, observando, com gosto, o rosto de Heero pegar fogo.

- Agora vocЙ nЦo pode deixar ninguИm mais te beijar, entendeu?

- Me beijar?

- и, Heero! Assim, С! - demonstrou o que falava, beijando a bochecha do outro garoto, selando o seu compromisso com ele.

Compromisso que duraria um tempo quase tЦo longo quanto suas vidas.

:3 :3 :3

7 anos...

:3 :3 :3

- Troco meu sanduМche de presunto, atum e maionese pelo seu bolo de chocolate, Hee-chan. - Duo ofereceu, mostrando o tal mencionado hambЗrguer, guloso para se entupir mais uma vez de puro chocolate. E o da mЦe de Heero era o melhor.

O japonЙs analisou a proposta, olhando de seu bolo para o sanduМche e entЦo para o rosto de Duo, que fazia uma cara de cachorro perdido.

E foi isso que fez Heero desistir de seu bolo para cedЙ-lo ao americano, que fazia tanto gosto do chocolate.

E foi com surpresa que ouviu um de seus colegas de classe que estavam sentado ao seu lado comentar.

- VocЙs parecem casados!

- Casados? Como assim? - perguntou Duo, dando a primeira mordida no pedaГo de bolo, ouvindo atentamente, ao contrАrio de Heero, o que o amigo dizia.

- Minha mЦe e meu pai fazem a mesma coisa! Ela pede e ele И obrigado a dar o que ela quer. A Зnica diferenГa И que as sobrancelhas da minha mЦe ficam assim, - colocou os dedos inclinados para baixo nas sobrancelhas, mostrando a cara zangada que sua mЦe fazia. - e o meu pai fica assim depois. - e entЦo esfregou a cabeГa, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido e estivesse sentindo dor. Duo entЦo riu um pouco e se voltou para Heero.

- NСs vamos nos casar quando crescermos nЦo И mesmo, Hee-chan?! - Heero o olhou por algum tempo, terminando de comer e tomando seu suco preparado por sua mЦe, para entЦo responder ao americano de cabelos curtos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- NЦo! - os olhinhos violetas de Duo se arregalaram e ele o encarou incrИdulo.

- NЦo? - tentou confirmar. Talvez nЦo tivesse escutado direito, e por isso ficou triste quando Heero confirmou o que dissera.

- NЦo!

- E por que nЦo?!

- Porque eu quero casar com alguИm de cabelo grande. - respondeu simplesmente, voltando a guardar suas coisas na lancheira, a deixando no armАrio de mochilas e voltando para seu lugar, esperando o "namorado" terminar de comer.

- AlguИm de cabelo grande? - o americano parou por um momento para pensar um pouco e passou as mЦos pelos cabelos curtos, voltando a indagar Heero. - E se eu deixar meu cabelo crescer, vocЙ casa comigo? - Heero pareceu pensar um pouco antes de confirmar com a cabeГa e ver, com satisfaГЦo, Duo sorrir e se jogar em seus braГos, prometendo: - EntЦo eu vou deixar meu cabelo crescer e vocЙ vai casar comigo!

:3 :3 :3

8 anos...

:3 :3 :3

Heero estava sentado na escada da escola, jogando damas com alguns de seus novos amigos, que havia conhecido durante o recreio em um desses dias.

Sabia que Duo ficaria chateado de nЦo ter ido lanchar com ele, mas havia prometido para os outros meninos que iria jogar com eles, e nЦo podia quebrar a promessa. E Duo lanchava com ele todo dia mesmo.

Comeu uma das peГas do garoto com quem jogava, dando brecha para que ele comesse uma das suas. Estava prestes a fazer uma Сtima jogada e tirar quatro peГas do outro quando um pИ se pТs sobre o tabuleiro, estragando o jogo. Os trЙs pares de olhos se voltaram para a figura em pИ, raivosa, encarando Heero.

Duo estava com as mЦos na cintura e em uma delas segurava sua lancheira, ainda intocada.

- VocЙ nЦo foi lanchar comigo! - reclamou e Heero sС recolheu as peГas jogadas pelo chЦo, pondo-as de volta na caixa jА que o jogo jА estava estragado.

- Eu prometi jogar com eles. - declarou simples e Duo ficou mais bravo ainda, sob o olhar dos outros dois garotos. O americano pulou sobre o tabuleiro de damas, querendo esvaziar sua raiva.

Os cabelos dele agora jА estavam um pouco maiores, chegando aos seus ombros e foi isso o que fez um dos meninos apontarem para ele, rindo e dizendo:

- VocЙ parece uma garota! - as risadas saМram altas da boca do menino e Duo o encarou ainda mais raivoso. NЦo gostava de ser comparado a uma garota.

- Para de rir! - gritou furioso, mas o garoto nЦo parou. Muito pelo contrАrio. Ele ficou rindo, agora junto com o outro garoto, de Duo, apontando e balbuciando que o americano parecia com uma menina.

Eles estavam irritando profundamente o americano, tanto que as lАgrimas comeГaram a descer pelo rosto bonito. Heero, ao perceber tal fato, levantou-se de imediato.

NЦo ia deixar ninguИm fazer seu namorado chorar.

AvanГou sobre os dois garotos, batendo-os de modo violento.

Duo apenas observava, limpando as lАgrimas que escorriam, mantendo-se a uma distБncia segura. Quando Heero finalmente achou que jА era suficiente e vendo que o americano jА tinha parado de chorar ele se afastou, o que deu brecha para os dois garotos fugirem.

Aproximou-se de Duo, que logo lhe abraГou, indagando.

- VocЙ acha que eu pareГo uma garota? - o japonЙs respondeu negativamente, apertando ainda mais o abraГo. - Nem pelo cabelo?

- NЦo. Seu cabelo И bonito.

- Acha mesmo?

- Acho. VocЙ И bonito. - disse meio embaraГado, ganhando uma adorАvel cor rosa nas bochechas. Duo sorriu largamente, beijando a bochecha do outro de modo amАvel.

- VocЙ tambИm И bonito, Hee-chan.

:3 :3 :3

9 anos...

:3 :3 :3

Estavam os dois sentados sobre a Аrvore que crescia no meio do bosque que nЦo ficava muito longe da Аrvore. Estavam quietos, atirando pedras na grande poГa de Аgua que estava sob a Аrvore, sС tendo o silЙncio quebrado quando Duo comeГou.

- Eu vi algo em um filme, ontem...

- O que vocЙ viu? - o japonЙs perguntou sem muito interesse, se encostando no galho da Аrvore jА que suas pedras haviam acabado e ele nЦo queria descer e pegar mais.

- Era um casal de namorados... meu irmЦo estava vendo o filme com o namorado dele.

- E daМ? - o sono comeГava a lhe invadir, mas sentiu-se despertar completamente quando Duo passou para o galho ao seu lado, terminando de contar-lhe o que vira no filme.

- E daМ que eu vi o casal se beijando...

- E o que isso tem demais? TambИm fazemos isso...

- Mas eles nЦo faziam como nСs. NЦo era na bochecha...

- NЦo? E onde era? - sentiu-se interessado pela conversa. Olhou curioso para Duo, a inocЙncia ainda estampada em seu rosto infantil.

- Eles se beijavam assim... - o vermelho tomou conta de suas bochechas e ele se aproximou de Heero, colando seus lАbios no do outro, num breve selinho.

O rosto de Heero tambИm ficou vermelho quando Duo se separou dele. JА vira casais se beijando assim, mas parecera muito estranho. Estava acostumado com o beijo na bochecha deles, mas parecia certo quando Duo fazia.

Aproximou-se do americano e repetiu o gesto, vendo como era boa a sensaГЦo.

и... era ali que seus lАbios pertenciam.

:3 :3 :3

11 anos...

:3 :3 :3

Desceram juntos do Тnibus, de mЦos dadas, atИ chegarem ao grande portЦo de entrada, sempre aberto, do parque municipal. Era um belo lugar e os dois haviam decidido que seria ali que passariam o feriado.

IdИia de Duo, claro.

Por incrМvel que parecesse, o lugar estava calmo naquele dia, sem muitas pessoas, apenas umas poucas que se arriscavam a sair de casa na manhЦ fria.

- O que vocЙ quer fazer agora? - Heero perguntou, ajeitando a mochila com um dos braГos, pois o outro estava ocupado, uma vez que ainda segurava a mЦo de Duo. Puxou o outro para o centro do parque, que estava coberto de folhas, tМpicas do outono.

- Na verdade, nЦo sei... - sorriu amarelo ao ver o outro lhe lanГar um olhar de soslaio. O tinha tirado da cama cedo, arrastado atИ ali, naquele frio de outono e nЦo sabia o que fazer? SС podia ser Duo, mesmo.

- NЦo sabe? VocЙ me arrasta atИ aqui e nЦo sabe?

- и... - soltou um risinho ao ver a cara inconformada do outro, que suspirou. O que podia fazer, entЦo?

- EntЦo vamos dar uma volta por aМ. - sugeriu e Duo confirmou com a cabeГa, feliz por Heero nЦo estar bravo com ele.

Estavam andando por quase meia hora quando finalmente decidiram parar. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos afastados da matriz central do parque, ao redor de uma das fontes. Estavam conversando calmamente, falando sobre banalidades atИ que Heero percebeu que Duo nЦo prestava atenГЦo nele, e sim em dois namorados sentados a alguns metros de distБncia.

NЦo sabia o que havia lhe chamado tanto a atenГЦo, atИ que notou: os dois se beijavam.

NЦo teria nada demais, se o beijo nЦo fosse de lМngua. Sabia, porque podia ver, uma vez que o casal nЦo era tЦo discreto assim.

JА vira isso antes na rua, na televisЦo e atИ mesmo vira o irmЦo de Duo dar aquele tipo de beijo, mas os dois que estavam sentados no banco nunca haviam tentado.

Olhou para americano sentado ao seu lado sem jeito. Ele tinha uma idИia de como era aquilo, mas pТr em prАtica lhe parecia meio improvАvel.

- VocЙ... quer tentar? - perguntou encabulado para o garoto menor, que afirmou com a cabeГa sem jeito.

- Mas eu nЦo sei como...

- Eu acho que sei... podemos tentar... - declarou e se aproximou dele, colando seus lАbios como de costume, mas se separou um pouco e sussurrou. - Abra um pouco a boca. - Duo fez o que lhe foi dito e os lАbios de Heero se encaixaram nos seus.

AtИ ali tudo bem.

Heero ajeitou-se melhor no banco, para poder fazer aquilo com mais clareza, e entЦo pТs sua lМngua na boca do outro, mexendo na dele de modo desajeitado. Se separaram em seguida, limpando os rastros de saliva que escorriam por suas bocas.

NЦo havia sido de todo o pior. Pelo menos nЦo para dois totais inexperientes.

Se olharam por algum tempo, voltando a repetir o ato... e de novo... e de novo... cada vez mais habilidosos, nЦo querendo se separar.

:3 :3 :3

15 anos...

:3 :3 :3

Duo esperava nervoso sobre o cavalo, tentando se acalmar mentalmente. Esperava apenas a autorizaГЦo para que pudesse continuar com a apresentaГЦo.

Havia transferido seu amor aos cavalos para sua via diАria e agora praticava hipismo e tudo andava bem atИ que fora convidado a participar daquela competiГЦo. JА estava quase no final e ele tinha boas chances de ganhar, mas tudo dependia daqueles poucos minutos da Зltima prova: o salto de obstАculos.

Olhou nervoso para as arquibancadas, vendo seu solМcito namorado a sorrir-lhe de modo a encorajar-lhe. Queria que seus amigos tambИm viessem, mas estavam todos ocupados, atИ mesmo sua famМlia nЦo pТde comparecer.

Fora obrigado a prestar atenГЦo no que fazia quando seu treinador lhe disse que jА poderia seguir em frente.

Posicionou seu fiel cavalo, Shinigami, na pista, sussurrando palavras companheiras pelo animal, que jА comeГava a correr. Pularam o primeiro e o segundo obstАculo sem problemas, mas a perna de Shinigami havia encostado na barra no terceiro salto e aquilo lhe tiraria pontos, mas ele nЦo podia parar, nЦo agora que era a barra mais alta.

Ele conseguiria. Sabia que iria conseguir e sussurrou tal coisa para o cavalo, que em resposta, soltou uma baforada de ar, saltando com precisЦo a quarta barra.

Parou no final da pista, sendo elogiado pelo treinador, dizendo que havia feito uma apresentaГЦo quase perfeita se nЦo fosse a batida da pata de Shinigami. Mas aquele era um erro mМnimo.

Esperou apenas poucos minutos para ouvir sua nota soar pelos alto falantes e saltou extremamente feliz do cavalo ao saber que com aquela nota estaria na primeira posiГЦo e nem se os concorrentes tirassem nota mАxima, poderiam alcanГА-lo.

Foi recebido por uma chuva de aplausos e bastaram apenas quinze minutos para que estivessem no degrau mais alto do pСdio, ostentando a taГa de ouro nas mЦos. Algumas formalidades foram feitas, mas logo depois a multidЦo de gente se aglomerou Ю sua volta, parabenizando-o e uma em especial abraГou-o.

- Eu sabia que vocЙ iria ganhar. - Heero sorriu, abraГando a cintura de Duo, dando-lhe um beijo rАpido, pois nЦo queria estragar a comemoraГЦo, mas foi seguro por Duo, que beijou-lhe novamente, envolvendo seu pescoГo com os braГos. Haviam dominado bem a tИcnica do beijo.

Duo sorriu ao se separar do namorado, abraГando-lhe mais uma vez antes de puxА-lo para o meio da festa que comeГava a se formar em um dos cantos do hipСdromo, sendo rapidamente organizada pelos seus companheiros que torciam por ele no hipСdromo.

E apesar de todas aquelas pessoas o paparicando, em momento ele soltou a mЦo de Heero.

CONTINUA...

TaМ outra fic. Acho que estou exagerando. NЦo pretendo fazer muitos dramas nessa aqui. Ela И bem simples, mas na minha opiniЦo, muito boa de se ler para aqueles que nЦo gostam de coisas muito complicadas.

Claro que vamos ter uma complicaГЦo ou duas, afinal, a vida de ninguИm И perfeita.

Fiquei meio em dЗvida sobre a idade em que os dois dariam seu primeiro beijo de verdade. Com dez seriam muito novos, e com doze... bem... conheГo pessoas com doze que jА nЦo sЦo tЦo inocentes assim, por isso resolvi deixar com onze.

Eu tive um sonho com o Bou noite passada. и, o Bou do An Cafe. Ele estava tЦЦЦЦЦo bonitinho. Levantei chorando hoje de manhЦ. Foi tЦo fofo. Eu sonhei com ele antes dele ir para o An Cafe - eu acho que no meu sonho nem existia o An Cafe - e quando ele ainda era moreno (alguИm sabe quando foi isso?), mas ele ficava loiro depois. Vi atИ mesmo ele na escola e os pais dele. E o Kanon e o Miku tambИm estavam lА. Senti falta do Teruki. Eu sou muuuuuuito fЦ do Bou, entЦo nЦo pude ficar mais satisfeita com o sonho. TambИm vi ele crianГa. THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!

No final do sonho ele ficava com o Kanon, e nЦo com o Miku T.T mas foi muito romБntico. E eu nЦo vou conseguir esquecer o Bou do meu sonho moreno e de cabelos bem curtos. Era simplesmente lindo. TА... eu nЦo sei o porquЙ deu estar dizendo isso pra vocЙs... nЦo sei mesmo... mas foi tЦo bonitinho que eu nЦo parei de ouvir An Cafe o dia inteiro. ... So, guys, eu PRECISO assistir Smile Ichiban ii Onna agora, entЦo vou me mandando. NЦo se esqueГam das reviews, ok? Se nЦo eu nЦo tenho coragem de continuar.

Bye bye. 


End file.
